


Among the Stars

by Pokeluv101



Series: The Forest of Ash Series [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Sequel to "The Forest of Ash"Kuro and Mahiru have a picnic in the sky and watch the Perseid meteor shower.





	Among the Stars

“Isn’t the view beautiful, Kuro?” Mahiru asked as he stepped off his chariot and onto a cloud. Before them was the brilliant night sky full of constellations and stardust. In the past, he was deathly afraid of riding a chariot because of the crash. But he eventually came to terms with his mother’s death with Kuro’s support. Now, he was able to ride a chariot and return to his home in the clouds.

He smiled softly when he saw Kuro jumped down and lay on his back. Black Cat returned to his cat form and curled into a ball next to him. They usually slept on a cloud and the two impulsively made themselves comfortable on the ground. Mahiru placed his picnic basket on his stomach and pulled out the blanket from it. He spread it over the ground beside him and sat on the blanket.

Kuro set the basket aside and moved to lay his head on Mahiru’s lap. His eyes drifted close as Mahiru stroked his hair. They missed each other while he was on Earth. Now that they were together again, Kuro wanted to simply hold him. He frowned slightly when he felt Black Cat paw at his cheek. It wanted to sit on Mahiru’s lap as well.“I’m not sharing. It’s been months since I could sleep soundly like this.”

“You two don’t need to fight. I love both of you.” He laughed at the two. He picked up the cat and placed it on his shoulder. Mahiru scratched its head and reminded them, “We came here to have a picnic and enjoy the meteor shower. You two can’t eat if you’re sleeping on me.”

Summer was almost over and Mahiru thought it would be nice to have a simple date with Kuro on earth. The Perseid meteor shower was a yearly event Hyde put on for Licht. Streams of gold and silver would fall across and light the night sky. It was a beautiful show and he was certain it would be more stunning if they watched it from the clouds. He packed a midnight snack for them to eat while they watched.

“Feed me?” Kuro looked up at him and Mahiru decided to indulge him on their date. He pulled out grapes from the basket and slipped one into his mouth. He blushed when Kuro kissed his fingertips. It was difficult for Kuro to make time to leave the Forest of Ash and he was more affectionate whenever they could find time together. “I missed this.”

“Just a few more weeks and it’ll be Autumn. Then, I can come home.” Mahiru reassured him and leaned down to kiss him softly. He only intended to kiss him once but Kuro placed his hand on the back of his head and stole several more. He chuckled and brushed his fingers over his strong jaw. The night was chilly but Kuro’s body kept him from feeling cold.

Kuro didn’t move off his lap as he reached into the basket. He randomly took out a strawberry and fed it to Mahiru. As they fed each other, they admired the paintings made of stars. The Olympians would often create memorials in the sky. Most of the stories would sadden Mahiru so Kuro made up different stories for each constellation. They laughed together and nothing could make Kuro happier than seeing his brown eyes light up. He was certain that the meteor shower couldn’t compare to it.

A streak of silver passed over them and they looked up. The meteor shower began. From where they sat in the clouds, they could see the sparkling stars in detail. Stardust trailed behind the meteor and Mahiru cupped his hands to catch them. Most of the stardust faded before they could reach his palms. Kuro made tiny narcissus flowers rain into his hands. He held them against his chest and his eyes softened.

Mahiru thought the flowers were as beautiful as the stars. He threw them back into the air so the flowers would rain over them. He giggled at his own silly action. “The astronomer Ptolemy believed that falling stars occur whenever us gods peered down at the earth. It started a tradition of people wishing on shooting stars. I never had the heart to correct them. Something as simple as the stars gave them hope.”

“Hope, clouds, sunlight; it’s the simple things in life that are the most beautiful.” Kuro whispered his thoughts out loud. “Humans makes the strangest stories about us. Do you think they’ll be disappointed that these shooting stars are just something the God of the Sky does to show off to Licht?”

“I think it’s a sweet gesture.” Mahiru looked up at the meteor showers and his eyes were wide with wonder. Each time a meteor passed them, it illuminated his face in radiant silver and he could see his smile clearer. To Kuro, the stars paled in comparison to that smile. He found himself playing with Mahiru’s fingers as they watched the show.

Mahiru looked down at him and asked, “What would you wish for?”

“I can’t think of anything off the top of my head.” He answered him honestly. Since the day they met, Mahiru had filled his life with so much happiness. Kuro squeezed his hand and said, “What I want right now is to wake up next to you. We’ll sleep in until noon and do nothing for the rest of the day.”

“I might be able to make that wish come true once summer is over. The first day, I won’t lecture you for oversleeping but I don’t know how about the next.” They both laughed. Kuro sat up and wrapped his arm around his waist. He pulled Mahiru against his side and then rested his cheek against his brown hair. “Okay, we can sleep in on the weekend too.”

“How about breakfast in bed too? Then we can stay in bed longer.” He kissed his neck and drew Mahiru onto his lap. Kuro felt him shiver beneath his hands and teased his tongue over his racing pulse. It had been far too long since they were together and he couldn’t hold himself back. Mahiru felt the same. He drew Kuro closer and leaned back until they were both lying on the blanket.

He leaned over Mahiru and touched his lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered back and pulled Kuro down into a kiss.

* * *

“Are you cold, Mahiru?” Kuro asked as he drew his cloak over Mahiru’s shoulder. He was still a little breathless so he shook his head in answer. Mahiru nestled his head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat beneath his ear. They laid together on the blanket, tangled and content. He combed his fingers through his hair and twirled the strands absentmindedly.

The meteor shower had ended long ago but neither of them wanted to return to Earth because they would have to separate if they did. They both wanted to stay in their afterglow for a while more. He was a little tired but he fought against sleep because he wanted to continue to talk with Kuro. “I love you, Kuro. Your forest is wonderful and I love it. I wanted to show you the world I know, the clouds.”

“The sky is beautiful. Thanks for showing it to me.” Kuro’s words made Mahiru beam. He remembered Mahiru once told him that his forest was unique because he lived in the clouds. It was the same for Kuro who rarely left his forest. The clouds were like Mahiru, soft and gentle. The moon and stars gleamed above them. “Look, there’s a shooting star. You already granted my wish so you can have it.”

“What do I want?” Mahiru tapped his chin and then grinned. “You’re already everything I could want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to have a scene where Mahiru and Kuro stargazed in the forest but I couldn’t fit it in.


End file.
